Phishing is defined as a way of attempting to acquire information such as usernames, passwords, and credit card details by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. One particularly dangerous type of phishing directs users to enter details at a fake website, e.g. the website of a financial institution, or a page which requires entering financial information, the look and feel of which are almost identical to the legitimate one. Attempts to deal with the growing number of reported phishing incidents include legislation, user training, public awareness, and technical security measures.
Because of the ever-growing methods and attempts to obtain fraudulently this type of information there is a constant need to provide solutions that will alert users and service providers when a phishing attempt is suspected. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and related means to achieve this goal.